


Always

by PiDanSeven



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, EC, Fluff, M/M, 中文, 小甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: 打败天启之后，快银腿伤期间，老万离开学校之前，万磁王和教授相处的一个月。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 给小伙伴子夜的生贺。

显然重建是一件费心费力的事。

Charles坐在轮椅上，看着Erik和Jean将庄园的每一部分都回归原位。Erik早已能熟练控制自己的能力，漂浮在空中对他来说显然是得心应手。Jean相比之下看起来有点紧张，她总是需要费些心神去保持空中的身姿。

Charles在树的阴影下看了一会，便去看他的学生们了。

 

下午的时候庄园便已经建好了，只是内部需要重新打理一下。Hank在晚饭后找到了Charles，想跟他商量升级训练场的事。

“我们可以制造一些机器人，用来训练。”戴眼镜的大个子推着轮椅来到楼梯处，边举起轮椅边说：“得想个办法让你上下楼梯更方便。”

“如果你觉得有必要的话你就去做。”Charles回答。

“楼梯？”

“还有训练场。”

随后Hank将轮椅平稳地放在卧室门口：“我还是觉得用铁做轮椅是个好主意，Erik在的时候就……”

“他总要走的。”Charles平静地说。

Hank把卧室的门打开，Charles滑了进去。“谢谢你，晚安Hank。”

“晚安，教授。”

 

 

晚上的时候Charles躺在床上，一时无法入睡。

他的学生们都还在，尽管吃了不少苦头。学校也重建好了，好歹有个栖身之所。但他失去了Alex。

留下不知所措的Scott，这孩子还需要很多的帮助。

今天他试图和Scott谈话，但作用并不大。Charles相信时间总能治愈一切，但这个过程实在过于漫长痛苦。也许让快银和他聊聊会好一些，Charles突然想到，同龄人之间的谈话似乎会有奇效。

快银的一头银发在他脑中晃来晃去，Charles又觉得这也不会是个很好的主意。然后不知怎地，Charles想到了Erik。

 

下午他经过学生们身边时发现，整个学校里不知道快银是万磁王儿子的恐怕只剩下Erik了。哦对了，还有Moira。

Erik并不是孤身一人。从他在集中营，从17岁他们相识开始，Erik永远都不孤独。Erik曾告诉Charles，他埋葬了他的妻女，于此同时他的儿子就一直在他身边。

也许明天下棋时他可以让Erik去和Scott谈谈——对的，两位老友又开始了他们的下棋活动。

和天启的一战过后，Erik没说要走，却留了下来；Charles知道他会走，却不会挽留。

走与留又有什么关系呢？

 

***

第二天Hank带Charles去了花园，告诉他详细的修复工程。Hank打算保留原本的园艺设计，然后换一批植物，之前那批已经被毁得差不多了。Charles在心里默默叹气，想起了那棵他小时候最喜欢的树，也许他可以借此做些什么。

“按照你说的做，不过补种树苗的活先往后放一放。”Hank点头。

快银瘸着腿从他们面前笨拙地跑过，看上去他和孩子们在玩追逐游戏。Charles笑起来，也只有快银的腿还受伤时大家愿意和他玩这个游戏。Hank忍不住跟上去提醒快银注意伤腿，Charles看着他在快银后面一步一跟，又没办法让这个好动的青少年停下来。

 

他微笑着看着面前跑动的年轻人们，真切感受到了岁月在自己身上留下的痕迹。他的腿不能走了，头发也没了，一切好像不能更坏了。

不——他想到了之前，在时空似乎都扭曲了的那一瞬间，他见到了未来的自己。更老，也更睿智。

 

不远处Erik的身影从树后现了出来。他仍然穿着格子衬衫和长裤，手里拿着棋盘，正缓缓朝Charles走过来。

Charles看着他越走越近，直到他能清楚地看到Erik脸上的纹路。Erik推着他，往远处没人的地方走。他随手招来一张桌子，摆好棋盘，手执黑子先行开局。

 

他们下棋比做任何事都还要默契。从刚刚到现在两人都没有说一句话，所有的一切都理所当然地进行着。Charles熟练地在回合之间布阵，一边随意地开口：“也许你可以和Scott谈谈。”

“为什么？”Erik停下来思考了一下，随后挪动棋子。

“因为Alex。我和他谈过，似乎作用不大。”Charles皱起了眉，接着慎重地走出一步。“他还只是个孩子。”

“Alex也只是一个孩子。”

Charles顿住，看向Erik。他的眼睛仍然盯着棋盘，表情却显出一分悲切。Charles默默地走了一步，没接话。

“我那天看着Scott，突然想到以前Alex嘲笑Sean从窗口掉下来，自己却不小心轰掉了整个房间门，被Hank揪着去修门的样子。”过了好一会，Erik突然这么说，嘴角挂着笑。

Charles看着Erik，虽然他从来没说过，但实际上Erik十分喜爱他的学生们。他努力地教导他们，教会他们战斗，教会他们保护自己，这便是Erik自己显露在乎的方式了。

“也许你可以和Scott说说Alex以前的事。”Charles又开口。

“不。”Erik一口回绝，不愿再多说。

的确不太适合。Charles想了想，既然如此他可以找个时间再和Scott谈谈。

 

***

他们在一个阴雨绵绵的日子里下葬了Alex。

他们准备好了一切，虽然实际上只是一个空棺，一个墓碑。在众人聚在一起哀悼时雨便落了下来，Scott念完了悼词，Charles侧过脸去看，不知Scott脸上是泪水还是雨水。

到了下午的时候雨停了，树苗也运到了庄园里。Charles正想叫Hank去安排，却看到Erik带着Scott，拿着铲子，扛着一颗树苗，往花园那边去了。

Charles笑了起来，随后叫Raven去看着快银换药。他的腿伤正是复原的关键期，那小子却总是到处乱跑，忘记去找Hank换药。

 

***

 

三周过后学校里总算恢复了原有的样子，教学也逐步开展起来。课间的时候总会看到一道模糊的银色身影在走廊上跑来跑去，吓得路过的学生扔掉了手中的书，随后发现纸张又诡异地回到了主人手上。

快银的新陈代谢是常人的数倍，如此严重的骨折现在已经快好了。Hank建议他在没完全好之前不要用超速跑动，可看看庄园里时不时惊吓的尖叫就知道那个孩子完全没听进去。在Charles知道他能照看好自己后也就随他去了。

 

 

今天的下棋活动开始得比较晚，于是他们选择了Charles的卧室进行，结束之后X教授便可以免去上下楼梯的麻烦，虽然万磁王在身旁的情况下这种麻烦并不存在。

 

但今晚两人都各有心事，第一局在沉默的气氛中心不在焉地结束了。

 

Erik制住棋盘，Charles发现无法挪动棋子后询问似的抬眼看他。

“如果不想下的话，今晚就到这吧。”磁控者说。

Charles固执地拿着手中的棋子，之后一瞬间棋子又回到了重力当中。Charles落下一子，接着犹豫地开口：“明天早上的两节课我恐怕是不能去了，你能帮我代一下课吗？”

Erik高高地挑起眉。Charles接着说：“是历史课！你收一下他们的作业，然后讲一讲古巴的事就好。”

“想都别想，Charles。”Erik的目光又回到棋盘。

Charles便结束了这个话题，回到棋局上。

过了一会Erik突然提问，喃喃般的低语，Charles差点错过：“你为什么去不了？”

Charles沉默了几秒，“今天下雨了，明天我的腰会疼。”

对面迟迟不见回应。Charles抬头，男人的眼睛低低地垂着，假装在看着棋盘，眉头紧皱，额前的纹路更深了。他默默叹了一口气，自己就不应该提起这个话题。

 

一时无话。第二局又在沉默中结束。

 

看样子是没办法继续了。Erik收拾着棋盘，Charles推着轮椅往浴室走。在Erik快要走出房门时，Charles冲着背后说了一声：“晚安，Erik。”

关门的声音顿了顿。

Charles没用心灵感应，他不确定自己有没有听到回应。

 

***

Charles一直怀念自己可以走路的日子。

虽然他已经对目前的状况安之若素，可偶尔他还是会想起自己还能站起来的时候。他恨过，怨过，最终却也接受了。

——只是腿不能走了而已。

 

他不知道Erik是怎么想的。那一天，他愤怒地想要杀死开枪的Moira，却几乎因为自己的指责落下泪来。而再见面时，他已经在轮椅上了。当知道心灵感应和行走只能选一样时，Charles清楚地捕捉到了Erik眼中的痛苦。

Charles想抱住他的老友，告诉他这没关系。

可是他却连走上前都做不到。

 

***

 

等到折磨了他一早上的剧烈疼痛过去，Charles才坐在轮椅上艰难地开了卧室门。一阵风经过，快银在他面前停下来。“你好，X教授。需要帮助吗？”

“Hank说你的腿能跑了吗？”他看着神采飞扬的少年。

“呃……”面前的人左顾右盼，就是不看他。Charles也不为难他，“你去楼下看看，一二节课的孩子们有没有乱跑，今天我没能去上课。”

“咦？我刚从那过来，万磁王在里面的。”快银努力不在那个称呼上打结，“我以为他替你代课来着，Hank说过你会腰疼。”

Charles小小地惊讶了一下，随即笑了。

“怎么了，教授？”快银问。

“没什么，一切都没事，你快去找Hank换药。”Charles对他说。

快银点点头，又像一阵风一样地跑开了，留下身后的Charles无奈地摇头。

 

 

Erik，Erik真是……Charles一时没办法找到合适的词来形容。他拒绝回忆那场古巴之战，却又代替他去上了课；他的每一根头发丝似乎都透露着固执和冷酷，却会为好友的残疾痛心；他能操控坚硬冰冷的钢铁，却也会用最温柔的声音哄女儿入睡。

 

Charles拥有的不少，失去的太多。Erik拥有的不多，失去的太多。

他们是如此不同，又是如此相似。

 

在对抗天启时，Charles看到过Erik家人的回忆。同样是那么地美好动人，每天晚上睡前，Erik会唱着歌谣，亲吻项链，哄女儿入睡。他珍爱的目光就像所有的父亲一样，小心翼翼地守护着他的世界中心。

 

突然Charles从思绪中回过神来，想起这段时间里都没看到Erik的那条项链，不知道有没有丢失。

 

Charles慢慢地下了楼，等到下课铃响的时候，便也到了教室门前。Erik拿着笔记本走出来，Charles看到他时友善地冲他笑了笑，Erik随手把笔记本交给一个学生，控着轮椅就往庄园后面的湖走去。

不知为什么，学生们不大爱来这边，因此湖旁边的花园里人会更多些，只是最近植物刚刚补栽好，Hank禁止接下的一周内除他以外的人进去。

 

Erik让轮椅在离湖四五步的距离处停下。“你的腰好些了吗？”他这么问。

“好了。”Charles示意他不用担心。

Erik难得有点迟疑，“下雨后就会这样吗？Hank没办法治好吗？”

Charles轻轻地说：“老毛病了，我可以应付过去。”实际上Hank用尽了所有的办法都没办法解决，Charles又拒绝长期使用止痛药。

男人静静地站在他身旁，没有说话。

 

他不想再谈论这个，Charles想，于是他说：“你……你的项链哪去了？”

男人低下头看他，Charles解释说：“你女儿的项链，有你父母照片的那个。”

Erik看向前方，Charles看不清他脸上的表情。

“我埋葬了。”好一会他才这么说。

 

Charles想起来了，之前Erik提到过，想必是连同家人一起安葬了。Erik最心爱的，代表着Erik最美好的记忆，和他的妻女一同远去了。

Charles一阵伤感。

 

“我要走了，Charles。”半晌Erik说。

“这次是去哪？”随后他立马说：“不用说了。”

Erik推着他往回走，语气很轻松：“东北西南，随便挑一个方向，你觉得呢？”

Charles也笑：“最好不要太冷。”

他们彼此都知道这并不是分离。

 

***

 

第二天Erik便走了。临走前和Charles一起去升级后的训练室看了看。

“我会看好这群童子军的。”Charles打趣道。

“你最好是。”Erik微笑着看着他。

“再见，我的朋友。”Charles道别，眼中含笑。

“再见，教授。”Erik双手插着裤兜，笑着点头，露出一口白牙，转身离开了。

 

 

Charles看着Erik离去的背影，百感交集，唯独没有伤心，恰恰和上一次相反。

随后身后一阵响动，快银那一头银发便出现在眼前：“教授！我们训练好了！”然后刻意地在他面前走来走去。

Charles看着他，昨天Hank告诉他快银的腿已经完全复原了，Charles粗略算了一下，一个月左右的样子，真是惊人的恢复力。

Charles突然想到，也就是说，Erik在学校待了一个月左右，他却觉得过去五年似乎都是这样过来的。

无论承认与否，Erik都已经在这里留下了他的烙印。

 

接着快银对他说：“X教授，Hank准我们进去花园了，我带你去看看吧。”

Charles刚点头，轮椅便动了起来。

 

一个月前还是一片废墟的花园被修缮一新，鹅卵石铺成的道路延伸进花园，喷泉欢快地喷着水，刚栽下去的树苗在轻风中微微打着颤。Charles的轮椅被带着转来转去，最后在靠近湖的那一侧停了下来。

 

Charles隐隐觉得这里有点眼熟，没等他说话，快银已经在一棵树苗旁蹲了下来，在草地里刨着什么。“这是Scott补种的，说是为了弥补之前他弄坏的那棵树。”他边刨边说。

Charles想要开口说什么，快银又迅速地说：“别担心，我不会弄坏它的，我只是想给你看个东西。”

于是Charles耐心地等着。

 

快银在地上刨出了一个浅浅的坑，谢天谢地他没有用超级速度刨，不然Charles就会看到一只人型鼹鼠刨土的样子了。一个方形铁盒子的一角露了出来，快银三下两下拍干净土，递给Charles看。

Charles接过去，询问地看着他。

快银睁大眼，期待地说：“你打开看看。”

Charles打开了手中的铁盒，一条项链静静地躺在里面。

 

Charles不敢过早说出来，可他觉得自己知道这是什么。他轻轻地呼吸着，仿佛担心太用力的话就会把项链吹走。Charles慢慢地拿起项链放在手心，而后缓缓地用两根手指打开了项链挂着的心型相框，一对夫妇的黑白照片展现在眼前。

 

是Erik的那条项链。

 

见他没有说话，快银迫不及待地问：“这是谁？”

Charles合上照片，将项链收在手心。“是Erik的父母。”

“那怎么会……？”

Charles笑着摇摇头，让他把土填回去，接着问他：“你怎么知道这有东西？”

“那天Scott来栽树的时候我看到了他，然后我看到万磁王往这埋了个什么东西。”从那之后他一直想知道下面是什么，直到Erik走了，他才敢带着教授来挖。

 

Charles摩挲着手心的项链。

Erik将项链留在了这里。之前Charles一直以为他那句话的意思是他将项链埋葬在了家人身边，原来他一直带着，然后把它埋在了这，埋在了曾经是Charles最喜欢的树的地方。

Erik将他珍视的东西留在了这。

 

“教授？教授！”Charles回过神，快银用手指戳着他的手，“我要把它埋回去了。”

“不。”Charles攥紧了手心。

“……没关系吗？”快银摸了下鼻子，泥土便也沾到了上面。

Charles摇头：“没关系。”

“好吧。”快银转回去迅速填好了土，拍拍裤子站起来，推着他就往回走。“万磁王为什么把项链埋在这？”

“我不知道。”Charles低着头思索着什么。

“这条项链是他妈妈给他的吗？”快银又问。

“我记得是。”

“那他会给他孩子吗？”快银假装不在意地问。

Charles此时却完全没注意到：“他给了他女儿，后来他女儿死了。”

“那万磁王为什么要把项链埋在这啊？”快银太想要知道更多关于他的事了。

“……不知道。”Charles耐心地回答，“你知道你可以叫他Erik的吧？”

快银撇撇嘴，“听起来怪怪的。”

现在的年轻人。Charles叹气。

 

回去的一路上快银仍然问着他万磁王的事，Charles也一一回答。坚硬的项链咯着他的手心，他却一点也不愿意放开。

仿佛他握紧的不止是一条项链。

 

亲密或疏远，友好或敌对，Charles和Erik的命运线从他跳进海里救起他那一刻起便缠到了一起。他们的生活，他们的行为，他们的思想，无论是多么地不同，都不足以让他们断绝这份联系。

 

他们相恨，他们相爱，他们相知。无论是隔着水面，还是隔着半个地球，甚至是隔着整个时空，他们总是拥有彼此。

一直都是。

——end——


End file.
